The invention herein relates to optical systems for changing the cross sectional dimensions of a collimated beam of light set forth in applicant's application Ser. No. 787,619 and application Ser. No. 923,709 filed, respectively, Apr. 14, 1977 and July 11, 1978. In the present embodiment of the invention the applicant includes the use of light reflector means in combination with an array of light refracting surface means which extends the usefulness of the system over a wide range of beam expansion or compression needs.